footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal L.F.C.
Ivan Gazidis | chairman = Ivan Gazidis | manager = Pedro Martinez Losa | coach = | currentleague = FA WSL | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = FA WSL | lastposition = 1st | current = | website = https://www.arsenal.com/ladies }} Arsenal Ladies Football Club are an English women's association football club affiliated with Arsenal F.C.. Founded in 1987, they are the most successful club in English women's football having won 40 major trophies to date; which are 2 FA WSL titles, 12 FA Women's Premier League titles, 13 FA Women's Cups, ten Women's Premier League Cups, 3 FA WSL Continental Cup and one UEFA Women's Champions League (formerly the UEFA Women's Cup). History The club was founded in 1987 by Vic Akers, the kit manager for the Arsenal men's team, who remained the club's manager until his retirement in 2009. They won their first major honour, the Women's League Cup in 1991–92. Later in 1992 they won promotion to the FA Women's Premier League and won the title at the first time of asking. As of 2010 they have won 12 of the 17 League titles, finishing as runners–up three times and won a record seven titles in a row between 2004 and 2010. As of 2016 Arsenal have won the FA Women's Cup fourteen times, and the Women's League Cup ten times. This includes eight League and FA Women's Cup Doubles; in 1992–93, 1994–95, 2000–01, 2003–04, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08 and 2008–09, and four domestic Trebles, in 1992–93, 2000–01 and 2006–07, 2008–09. Arsenal have represented England a total of seven times in the UEFA Women's Champions League (formerly the UEFA Women's Cup), and had previously reached the semi-finals twice (in 2002–03 and 2004–05). The 2006–07 season was Arsenal's most successful ever, having won not just all three domestic trophies but also the 2006–07 UEFA Women's Champions League (then called the UEFA Women's Cup), beating Umeå IK in the final 1–0 on aggregate; this was the first time any British club won the competition. On top of that Arsenal won the FA Women's Community Shield as well as the local London County FA Women's Cup. The end result was that the team won every single competition available to them, earning a unique sextuple. The wins that year came against full-time professional players, whereas most of the Arsenal team had full-time jobs. Additionally, Arsenal won all 22 games they played in the Premier League that season, scoring 119 goals and conceding just ten. In recognition of the achievement, the team were honoured with The Committee Award by the Sports Journalists' Association in the 2007 Sports Journalists' Awards. Arsenal were unable to retain their European crown in 2007–08, after being knocked out by Olympique Lyonnais in the quarter-finals. The Premier League Cup final was lost to Everton. They ended the season on a high, winning the league for the fifth season in a row with 20 wins and two draws from their 22 games, and another FA Women's Cup, beating Leeds 4–1 in the final. Season 2008–09 saw the end of a record five year unbeaten run in the League; between 16 October 2003 (a defeat against Charlton Athletic) and 29 March 2009 (a 0–3 defeat at home to Everton) Arsenal went 108 games without defeat. During that spell, Arsenal won a record 51 league games in a row, between November 2005 and April 2008. Despite the defeat to Everton, Arsenal went on to complete a domestic treble in 2008–09, beating Everton 1–0 away on the final day of the league season and giving Vic Akers his eleventh title and fourth Treble. Akers retired in the 2009 close season, being succeeded by Tony Gervaise. In February 2010, after eight months in charge, Gervaise resigned, suggesting his position had been undermined by outside interference. In an unusual development, reserve coach Laura Harvey became first-team manager and Gervaise became reserve coach. The following month Arsenal were named as founder members of the FA WSL which commenced in the spring of 2011. Arsenal won the inaugural season, the eighth consecutive English title, qualifying again to the UEFA Women's Champions League. Arsenal completed another domestic treble by becoming inaugural WSL champions, winning the FA Cup, and lifting the Continental Cup in 2011. On 1 February 2013 Shelley Kerr was announced as Laura Harvey's successor as manager of Arsenal Ladies. The club under her management won the FA Women's Cup twice and Continental Cup and finish third in the league during the 2013 season. After a poor run of form which saw the club gain only one point from the opening four league matches of the 2014 season, exit the Champions League to Birmingham and suffer a shock lose to Reading, Kerr decided to resign. On 1 June 2014, Arsenal Ladies won the 2014 FA Women's Cup 2 weeks after Arsenal won the 2014 FA Cup, completing a rare FA Cup double for the club. Players Founded as an amateur side, Arsenal Ladies turned semi-professional in 2002. Three of the current first team were in the England squad for the 2005 European Championship. Former players Kelly Smith, Karen Carney and Alex Scott transferred to play for teams in the Women's Professional Soccer League in the USA. Smith and Scott moved to the Boston Breakers; Carney to Chicago Red Stars. The club contains internationals from Wales, Scotland and Republic of Ireland, with a total of fourteen members of the current squad having represented their country. Arsenal Ladies also operate a reserve team, which is mainly formed from Academy players. The reserves have won four FA Women's Premier Reserve League titles and five FA Women's Premier Reserve League Cups in their history. Players First-team squad Out on loan External links *Official website *Profile on UEFA.com Category:Arsenal L.F.C. Category:Women's football clubs in England Category:FA WSL teams Category:Women's clubs